12ta policijska stanica III dio
by zanacvetkovskamatich
Summary: U potraznji za svjedocima,vracaju se na mjesto zlocina.


Tri dana kasnije dva tijela su jos uvijek lezala na ledu. Jedino sto su saznali od Lanie da dental rekord odgovara istocnoevropskom otisku. Sto znaci da su to dva strana drzavljana. Takodje su otkrili da otisci prstiju ne postoje u imigracionim dosijeima,sto znaci da se radi o ilegalcima.

"Hej sexi",prosaputao je Castle dok je posmatrao kako bulji u skoro praznu tablu.

"Uozbilji se Castle!"

"Ozbiljan sam,nego nesto mislim svaki put kad nisam siguran sta dalje vratim se na pocetak."

"Hajde idemo"rekla mu je dok je kupila kljuceve sa stola.

Voznja je bila naporna dok su se probijali kroz guzvu. Nije nista bilo hitno pa nije smjela upotrebiti sirenu.

"Znas li da se avenija zvala Harlem line za kolonijalne ere,negdje pocetkom devetnaestog stoljeca. Kasnije su dali naziv (of Myra) po zastitniku i patronu Amsterdama. Najvjerovatnije zato sto je bilo dosta Holandjana."

"Sada kada smo zavrsili sa istorijskim cinjenicama mogli bi se vratiti u sadasnjost.

"Pricaj sta hoces da radis sada?Da svratimo do tvog stana nije bas usput ali i to cu zrtvovati za tvoju ljubav."

"Covjece uozbilji se",a onda je kroz blagi osmjeh dodala:"poprilicno iskusavajuca ideja."

"Vidis da i ja imam ponekad dobrih ideja.'

"Ali neizvodljivih, zaboravio si da smo na radnom mjestu."

"Ako ti ne kazes nikom ni ja necu."

"O usuti vec jednom."

Obadvoje su se nasmijali. Nisu odavno bili ovako opusteni. Mozda je bila donekle olaksavajuca okolnost da ljubavnu aferu nisu morali kriti bar od Lanie koja je ipak bila njena najbolja prijateljica. Sto se njega tice on bi to objavio i u "New York Times"-u. Ali morao je postovati njene zelje." Htio ne htio ona je bila ta sa pistoljem" nasmijao se u sebi.

* * *

Spretno je parkirala prekoputa broja 613 na W.190 st. Polako su se uputili prema raskrsnici sa avenijom i ukljucili signal za pjesacki prelaz,sacekali par minuta i presli ulicu i polako se poceli vracati prema aleji gdje je ono dvoje nesretnika ubijeno na tako grozan nacin.

Usli su u aleju i svako je otisao na svoju stranu da jos jednom pregledaju iako je tim forenzicara prosao tuda. Castle je otvarao poklopce na kontejnerima za smece lagano mrsteci nos zbog ostrog smrada. Nije vjerovao da ce ista naci jer su forenzicari vec prosli kroz smece i vrecama su odnijeli da sve pregledaju.

"Hej Castle"tiho ga je Beckett pozvala.

"Sta je,jesili nesto nasla?'

"Ne pogledaj tamo kod one zgrade,vidis onog decka kako nas netrmice posmatra. Sta mislis da to nije onaj klinac sto su ga Espo i Ryan vidjeli?"

"Ne znam,mozda?' upitno je pogledao klinca.

"Hajde da mu pridjemo ako ne pobjegne,ovdje i onako nema nista."

Izasli su iz aleje i uputili su se prma zgradi ispred koje je djecak sjedio. Prisli su rubu ulice i stali da sacekaju dok prodje autobus. Kad su uhvatili priliku da prodju vidjeli su klinca kako ulazi u haustor u pratnji jedne zene. Pretrcali su ulicu i usli u ulaz. Lift je vec bio u pokretu. Stali su i posmatrali brojeve interesovalo ih je na kojem spratu ce se zaustaviti. Lift se zaustavio na sestom spratu.

"Castle ti ides liftom a ja cu stepenicama."

"U redu ti si detektiv sa pistoljem. Kako ti kazes",rekao je i brzo spustio lagan poljubac na njene usne prije nego je usao u lift koji se vec spustio. Blago je frknula okrenula se i potrcala prema stepenistu.

Lift se zaustavio na spratu i on se uputio prema stepenistu da saceka Kate. Kada je stigla prosli su nekoliko puta pored niza vrata lagano osluskujuci,ali im to nije donijelo nikakve rezultate.

"Nema veze hajdemo do vlasnika zgrade on nam moze pomoci."

Sisli su do prizemlja i tu ugledali starijeg covjeka sa vodoinstalaterskom opremom.

"Oprostite ja sam detektiv Beckett a ovo je moj partner gospodin Castle. Znate li slucajno gdje bi mogli naci vlasnika ove zgrade?"

"Ja sam vlasnik zgrade gospodin Ross. Kakav je problem?'upitao je srdacno.

"Prije nekoliko dana dogodilo se ubistvo u aleji preko puta Vase zgrade."

"Znam cuo sam na televiziji. Kako Vam ja mogu pomoci?"

"Mislim da imamo svjedoka u vasoj zgradi,negdje na sestom spratu. Tinejdzer nekih petnaest-sesnaest godina,svijetlo smendje kose."

"Ah mali Mike dobar decko,dobar ucenika. Majka i otac su mu poginuli u saobracajnoj nesreci pa zivi sa tetkom i tecom. Gospodin i gospodja Clark,jako fini stanari zive u ovoj zgradi vec sedam godina. Eh da su mi svi stanari kao oni. Apartman 614,a moj stan je odmh prekoputa lifta. Ako budete trebali jos nesto."

"Hvala vam najljepsa ",rekli su oboje u isti glas.

"Ah ja imam jedno pitanje za gospodina Castla. Da vi niste slucajno onaj pisac Richard Castle?"

"Licno i personalno"nasmijesio se Castle dok je Beckett prevrtala ocima

"Da li bi bili ljubazni da mi se podpisete bar na jednu knjigu?"

"Obecavam da cu vam podpisati sve knjige ali ne danas. Sada imamo posla,ali obecavam ovih dana cu doci gospodine Ross."

* * *

Vratili su se ponovo na sesti sprat,pronasli apartman 614 i polako zakucali na vrata. Vrata im je otvorila zena ranih tridesetih,kratke crne kose. Izgledala je umorno a oko ociju je imala tamne krugove kao da danima nije spavala.

Beckett je izvadila znacku i pokazala mladoj zeni.

"Ja sam detektiv Beckett NYPD a ovo je moj partner. Htjeli smo da vam postavimo nekoliko pitanja ako mozemo?""

"Znam zasto ste dosli." umorno je rekla.

"Znate?"iznenadjeno je rekla Beckett.

"Da znam. Ja i Mike smo bili prisutni kad se to dogodilo. Jeli to u vezi ubistva ovog ruskog para iz nase zgrade?"

"Vase zgrade?"kao eho je Castle upitao.

"O da zivjeli su na drugom katu. Stan odmah ispod naseg 214. Divni ljudi uvijek spremni da pomognu. Izvinite udjite u stan nezgodno je pricati ovako na vratima."

Sve troje je uslo u dnevnu sobu.

"Ja se izvinjavam ovo je stvarno uznemiravajuci momenat u nasim zivotima. Jeste li za kafu i nesto osvjezavajuce."

"Moze kafa",rekla je Beckett.

"Mike,Mike! Mike ce vam praviti drustvo dok ja donesem kafu."

Usao je decko poprilicno visok za svoje godine. Pristojno im je pruzio ruku da se rukuje i sjeo u fotelju prekoputa njih.

"Ja sam Mike,zao mi je sto se nisam javio vasim kolegama bilo me je strah da ce se ova dvojica vratiti. Moja tetka i ja vam mozemo pomoci u nekim stvarima,ali moj teco je ustvari pricao sa ubicama vecer prije ubistva"

"O moj boze gdje je sada gospodin Clark?"

"Na poslu. On je nastavnik u srednjoj skoli."

"Koja skola?"

"Fort Lee High School on 3000 Lemoine ave."odgovorio je Mike.

Becket je zgrabila telefon:"Esposito Fort Lee High School,odmah svjedok je u opasnosti. Ime mu je Clark."

"Mike sta predaje?"

"Tetak David predaje matematiku"

" Espo David Clark i predaje matematiku."

"Vec smo na putu."

" Nadjemo se na sigurnom mjestu."

" Mike zovi tetku nema vremena za gubljenje. Reci joj da spakuje osnovne potrebstine idete sa nama. ODMAH."


End file.
